


Replaced

by dunwitu



Series: Us against them [1]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Protective Stephen Strange, Sassy Tony Stark, Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwitu/pseuds/dunwitu
Summary: The rogues return, but this time Tony has Stephen on his side.Team Iron Man(Note- I want to say if someone has a series like this, no plagiarism or copying intended!)





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Заменённый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971266) by [Melloou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou)



> Pre warning- If you don’t like Team Iron Man, don’t read.

Tony was ready for this. 

Tony was kinda ready for this?

Tony was not ready for this. 

Today was the day the rogues were returning. Nine long months of arguing with the council and paying for property damage and securing the pardons, they were finally here. 

And Tony could not be more upset. 

He fought for this so hard, but he didn’t want it. So, when he and Stephen got into the car, (Stephen had offered to portal them but they needed to be more professional, Stephen argued that portalling was professional, but relented.)  
Tony had put his Mr. Stark mask on. The one he used for terrorists and politicians, one he never thought he would use on his teammates but alas, that changed. 

He would rather of been in a meeting or doing paperwork or any of those things he generally hated to no extent sounded like paradise. As they walked over to where they were supposed to wait, Stephen briefly squeezed his hand and shot him a small smile. Tony felt more at ease, and realized that none of the rogues knew about Stephen. They were in for a nasty surprise, Stephen tended to be..protective. Not that Tony was complaining. 

After waiting what felt like ages, the rogues stepped in. They look pretty much the same as how they left. Steve leading them, with Clint and Sam, walking behind him, Wanda looking like the devil with red mist swirling out of her hands, and Natasha in the back, observing. Tony figured he would most likely be talking to Steve and dealing with Wanda’s tantrums. Clint may yell something but he figured the others would be more passive aggressive. 

“Hello Tony-“ Steve started. 

“That’s Mr. Stark to you.” Tony cut him off.  
“Here are the rules. The compound is your home, where you stay is pretty much the same. You will listen to pretty everything I tell you to do, because one wrong move and all of you will be behind bars. Steve, you are no longer in charge of the Avengers. The council and the remaining Avengers voted Major Danvers to be the leader. You’re lucky you weren’t benched upon arrival, so I wouldn’t argue or I can make that happen. Have I made myself clear?” Tony looked around at the group before him. 

“Why are you being so petty?” Clint asked, frustrated. 

“I am following the orders of the pardon that I got you. Anymore questions?”

“Who’s the new guy?” Steve asked, his voice full of venom. 

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange.” Stephen replied. 

“So why are you here?” Wanda sneered. “Does Tony need a nanny?”

“I am the Sorcerer Supreme, And formerly a neurosurgeon. And no, but after what happened in Siberia, I would watch your tongue.” Stephen shot back. (Sure He was bragging but he hated everyone of these people). A ripple of guilt passed across Steve’s face, but it was gone so quickly you could argue it was never there. 

“I think we’re done here.” Tony said, and turned to leave. He felt a tickling feeling at the edges of his mind and whipped around angrily. 

“I see I have forgotten something. No mind control.” He spat. 

“She’s learning how to control her powers Tony..she doesn’t know any better.” Steve interjected. 

“It’s Mr. Stark to you. And, if she can’t control her powers, she can’t go on the field. I will not hesitate to bench her.” Tony replied testily. 

“You can’t do that!” Wanda screeched, hurling a ball of red mist. It was stopped by a flash of gold sparks. Stephen was looking at her seething with anger, but Tony subtly put a hand on his back. 

“Strike one. I would think carefully about what you say and do. There will be a shuttle taking you back to the compound.” And with that, Tony spun on his heel and left, despite the protests of the rogues. 

“Are you okay?” Stephen whispered. Tony just shrugged and got in the car to go to the compound. 

Days at the compound were hard. Clint blamed him for the divorce and he and Wanda screamed at him any chance they got. Natasha kept trying to break into FRIDAY’s code. She was obviously unsuccessful, but didn’t leave enough of a digital footprint for Tony to do anything. Steve was all “We forgive you.” Everytime Tony was near him. Stephen helped though, by being there. None of the rogues knew they were dating. It wasn’t a secret, but Tony personally didn’t think they deserved to know. They left him, why should he tell them about his life.  
•••  
Their first battle as a team was a complete mess. Rogers refused to recognize Carol as team leader, so the rest of the rogues didn’t either, which meant the other Avengers had to work twice as hard to pick up the slack the others left. So by the end, they were all exhausted. The meeting after was a sight to behold. 

“Rogers! You need to learn your place. You are no longer team leader, and if you can’t come to terms with this I will not hesitate to bench you.” Danvers said impatiently. 

“All due respect ma’am…” Steve started, but Carol butted in. 

“That’s Major, or Captain to you. I earned this rank.” She snapped. 

“Unlike some people.” Tony scoffed in his direction. Steve gave him his “Disappointed” looking turned his attention back to Carol.

“Major. I don’t understand why I can’t be Captain. The team worked well under me.” Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes and bit back a few snarky remarks. 

“I was voted team leader by the council and the Avengers. You left, you can’t make that call.” She said, ignoring the protests. 

“Stark, Strange, you two work well together. Make sure you guys continue to stay focused on the mission itself.” She said, giving them a coy look. Tony rolled his eyes playfully and the meeting continued. 

After the meeting ended, Strange left to go get some coffee and Tony said he’d catch up. He was grabbing his things when he realized that Clint, Sam and Steve were still in the room. 

“What do you guys want?” He asked. Sam gave him a snide look, but didn’t say anything. He and Clint silently guarded the exit and Steve walked in front of Tony. 

“I just want to talk.” He said. Tony knew he could’ve gotten past the two of them if he wanted to, but he just didn’t have the energy. 

“Then talk.” He snapped. 

“I’m sorry Tony..”

“Apology, not accepted. Is that all you wanted to say?” He cut in. 

“No. I miss you..us. Do you think we could give it another try..?” He looked at Tony.

“Us? No. Those were the worst months of my life. And if I don’t forgive you, why would you think I would want to date you? Besides I found someone else.” He said. Steve looked surprised. 

“Who?”

“Me.” Stephen said, and stepped through a portal. He look unimpressed and put his arm around Tony.

“Really? Your dating him? You’re really settling for less.”

“Yes. He helped me, after Siberia. Y’know, when you left me for dead.” Tony said. “And we’ve been together for less than you and I, but I am thousands of times more happy. So, no. I think I’ll stick with him. As, if I were “Settling for less.” I would go back to you.” Steve still looked shocked to see that he’d moved on. 

“Well, I’m glad you got what you wanted to tell me out there. Now, bye!” Tony said and gave a sarcastic wave. Stephen summoned a portal and they hopped through it. It closed, but not before letting Steve see Tony and Stephen in a sloppy kiss. 

Let it be known that Tony Stark is nowhere near above being petty.

**Author's Note:**

> N’yello. I’m thinking of making this a series, thoughts?? I hope you liked it!


End file.
